westburyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Baker
Miles Arbrook Baker, or simply "Arbrook", is one of two longtime members of Pinhead Miyamoto's gang. He supervises several Canada-to-USA shipping routes for the Emmett-Miyamoto Group. Profile Miles Baker was born to Harry Baker, a distant affiliate of Clay Emmett and highly crooked accountant working for the Government of Canada. Miles grew up surrounded by music and culture and aspired to be as classy as his father, but when his parents divorced, took to taking care of his younger brother. For years he was the only connection Calvin had to their mother, whom had moved in with a Quebec mob boss. Miles met Iwao Miyamoto when Harry moved to New York City for a year, immediately joining his gang as back-up muscle, but the two stayed in touch while Miles finished high school and went to business college. Both parents referred Miles back to the Emmett-Miyamoto Group, where he worked his way up to be the supervisor of a number of shipping units from Canada, importing mostly alcohol, and the group's specialty, Cuban cigars. In the present, he's become tired of how reckless Pinhead's style has gotten to be, considering himself a better candidate for leader. He also harbours a crush on Emma Bishop that he knows will never be returned. Personality Miles is never off-duty, always on constant watch for himself, brother, or boss. His only relaxation methods are sleazy to the core, his favourite places being dives and strip clubs. He doesn't get angry easily but has been known to fight back. By nature he's actually very righteous, protective of his younger brother and parents, often calling up his father to ensure he's not in jail and his mother to ensure her partner is still treating her right. Miles does scheme against Pinhead behind his back, though, and not even Calvin knows what he has planned. Physical Appearance Arbrook has jet black hair and brown eyes, both of which come from his mother. He's tall and lean, usually wearing starched, pressed suits and with his hair grown out but greased back. He shows his age in his face, usually accompanied by a cigarette. He is thin but badly out of shape, and tries to make up for it with fancy clothes. Design & Conception In mid-2008, a young Fauna was inspired to create more "mature" characters after viewing "Coonskin" by Ralph Bakshi. Miles was initially modelled after the character Ruby, a detective whom is later gunned down by a drugged companion. Fauna's intention was to use Ruby as an inspiration for a character who was "greasy", only making Miles likeable when her favourite at the time, Calvin, needed a brother. He and Calvin appeared in the 2008 version of Lux, in which they were orphans who met after an accident and declared each other siblings. Soon after they were changed to be biological brothers as part of a gag that called for them to have the most normal childhoods of the gang. Calvin was selected to be part of Cinderelliot, with Miles appearing in the second issue only to flesh out Calvin/Elliot's life. His role in the series was as a highly-paid womanizing doctor. The brothers also appear as Cain and Arbrook in Hyperspace Bunny #2, where they're hired kidnappers for an art thief who wind up picking up Bunny. Arbrook reluctantly attempts to kill Bunny but stops when Cain cries over Bunny's insistance of "what would your mother say?!", even though their mother got them that job. Category:Miyamoto Group Category:Adults Category:Character